1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to means for disposing gums, and more particularly to a gum disposal pocket which can propel the general awareness of clean environment regarding gum disposal issue, and at the same time, provide means for disposing a chewed gum without polluting the environment.
2. Description of Related Arts
Chewing gums have been widespread all over the world. People usually chew gum for refreshing, for fun, for preventing tooth decay after regular meals, and the likes. Inherently, gum causes a potential pollution problem since a chewed gum cannot be swallowed and it is very sticky. Thus, if disposed inappropriately, chewed gums are extremely difficult to handle and clean, and bring great inconvenience and trouble to others, especially to those who are going to clean the chewed gums. To a large extent, inappropriately disposed gums can destroy a city""s appearance and may even affect the city""s image in the eyes of foreigners.
As a good practice, people should wrap a chewed gum completely by some means, such as a regular tissue, and dispose the wrapped gum into a rubbish bin. However, a lot of people do not do that if they do not have a wrapping means, such as a tissue at hands. Then, they probably throw the chewed gum directly into a rubbish bin is there is one, or simply throw the chewed gum on the street if there is no rubbish bin nearby. The most annoying thing is that one sticks a chewed gum arbitrarily such as on a wall, on an escalator""s handle, or even on a bus""s seat.
Unfortunately, when people start chewing gums, they usually do not keep any wrapping means. Some people use a gum""s package paper to wrap the chewed gum, but the gum""s package paper is not necessarily sufficient to wrap the gum completely, and thus causing the chewed but incompletely wrapped gum sticks to other stuff(s) when they are disposed into, say, a rubbish bin. In other cases, the gum itself simply does not provide a separate package to wrap a chewed gum. Moreover, for those who are used to chewing a gum for a long period of time, such as 2-3 hours, they usually do not keep even the package of the gum for proper disposal purpose. When they finish chewing, they may simply dispose the chewed gum right the way onto the street, or stick it to other physical members.
Since it is extremely simple that a gum chewer disposes his/her chewed gum arbitrarily, it has become a habit for some people. Yet it is understandable that if a gum chewer do not find any rubbish bin for them to dispose his/her chewed gum, but it is totally unacceptable that he/she still dispose their chewed gum arbitrarily if there is a rubbish bin in front of him/her and he actually gets some wrapping means. For those people, they may simply do not have sufficient public awareness that they should keep the city clean.
In the light of this, a public awareness for disposing a chewed gum properly has to be reinforced by some means. The benefit is twofold: on one hand, this reinforcement increases the general public awareness of proper gum disposal, on the other hand, this educates the next generation not to dispose a chewed gum arbitrarily, for it helps to keep the city clean.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a gum disposal pocket which helps to reinforce a general public awareness of proper disposal of gum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gum disposal pocket comprising a gum disposal pocket which is simple in structure, non-adhesive, low manufacturing cost, and is capable of concealing a chewed gum for disposal purpose without polluting or affecting the environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gum disposal pocket comprising a gum disposal pocket which is so simple in structure that it can be constructed by just folding of a paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gum disposal pocket which is capable of propelling a clean gum disposal practice and trend.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a gum disposal unit comprising:
a gum disposal pocket which comprises:
a back wall made of foldable sheet material;
two side wings, each having an attachment hole formed thereon, extended from a left and a right side of the back wall and folded on top of the back wall in such a manner that said two attachment holes overlaps with each other and to form a pocket body having a gum cavity which has a top receiving open, wherein a width of said gum cavity is reduced gradually from the top receiving opening to a bottom of the gum cavity, and wherein the two attachment holes form a sealing openings communicating the gum cavity with an outside of the pocket body; and
a pocket cover extended from a top side of the back wall and adapted for being folded to close the top receiving opening and cover the sealing opening; and
a pocket dispenser having a storing chamber for storing at least one of said gum disposal pocket therein, wherein the storing chamber communicates with an outside of the gum disposal pocket container.